scratchmappingfandomcom-20200214-history
Finland ball
Shortcut to Finn's nation, Finolia Shortcut to Finn’s language, Finolian Finland_ball is a popular mapper with 182 followers, the 4th-highest amount in the SMC.https://scratch.mit.edu/users/Finland_ball/followers/ Finland_ball, who's nickname is Finn, likes history, mapping, weather, and hurricane. His friends are Spongy, Harry, Rem, and Mopscrub and his enemies are Wisest/User. Finn has a Mapper Popularity Index of 187.7. Finn is known for his recent neutrality in wars, interest in hurricanes, bias opinions on North Carolina, and dislike of Wisest, even though relations have since been improved. Finn resides in the United States of America, in the state of North Carolina. He both praised and hated by many mappers. He is also known as an “elder”, or a mapper that joined before the fall of WSMA. History Finn's birthday is on February 1st. Idk why I put that, I just did. Early Era Finn first joined scratch on an account called "pokemonmaster090909", his old Roblox username. His first project was actually not a mapping project, but a hurricane project he had made. His first mapping project was actually "Alternate Future of a New Planet". This mapping episode used the classic "press space to advance" method, which is very rare in modern mapping. At the time, Finn was unknown within the SMC, but quickly started getting recognition after he released his first AFoE, titled "Alternate Future of Europe Ep: 1, which was moderately popular for that time. He continued to gain popularity after releasing more AFoE and AFoNP. Ded-ded-ded-ded Era Pokemonmaster090909 continued to map, and really enjoyed it, until the First Mapporkommuniti War. During that war, he was actually the main enemy, also known as ded-ded-ded-ded. Ded-ded-ded-ded was a "hacker" on Scratch, which he obviously wasn't, It was just him and a bunch of others being stupid and thinking they actually got hacked. Ded-ded-ded-ded was only created because he was salty for getting kicked out of a studio (true story). So, he made an alt account, known as "ded-ded-ded-ded". He attempted to rejoin the studio as that account, attempting to fool the leaders of it. He did not. Thus, the start of his wrath began. He decided to "hack" the studio, by pretending to screw around with it. Since he was still a manager of the studio, he almost completely destroyed it. And better yet, everyone believed he hacked it. Later, the creators of the studio told the leaders and members of Mapporkommuniti, the greatest mapping studio at the time. The studio went on code red, and after a few days of silence, ded-ded-ded-ded attacked. Pokemonmaster090909 pretended to have been hacked by ded-ded-ded-ded, and almost completely destroyed Mapporkommuniti. After almost a month of this, ded-ded-ded-ded was banned, as well as pokemonmaster090909. This was Finn’s very first ban. Great Silence Era After pokemonmaster090909 was banned, Finn entered the "Great Silence Era", a time where Finn was banned. During this time, Finn got even more interested in weather, mainly hurricanes and tornadoes. Finn also started to track weather as a hobby, instead of mapping. This "Great Silence Era" lasted for about 4 months after the ban. Shrek_Muffins and Finland_ball Era At school, Finn's class made a Scratch class, and then Finn made "Shrek_Muffins", the well-known school account of Finn's. It's also the only account of his that hasn't been banned. That same day, he made "Finland_ball, the account he still uses to this day. This was most definitely his greatest era. During this time, he quickly started to regain his popularity, and made friends with mappers such as Ontario_Mapping, Enjania, ScratchMapping, and later on, people like Rem889. He made at least 40 or more mapping projects during this time, until he got banned yet again. Era of Growth The Era of Growth lasted from Early 2019 to November of 2019. It includes the accounts of FinnMapping, as well as the unbanned version of Finland_ball. As of March 2019, Finn has decided to halt his mapping creations, while he decides to get used to the 3.0 editor. He recently released a mapping game that is a WIP and won't be fully released any time soon. He remains one of the top 10 most followed mappers. In early April 2019, Finn downloaded the 2.0 editor, which means he can now work on mapping projects, and is planning something currently. YouTube War with Rem Finn is one of the main competitors in the YouTube war with Rem. The other one being rem himself. This war is a YouTube-only war, involving only members on YouTube, not scratch. Finn has surpassed Rem in views, but still remains behind in subscribers. He passed him twice for about 2-5 minutes on 24th April at 8:24 PM and 8:27 PM accordingly. They had been tied with 15 subscribers until Rem gained one more, giving the full lead. Popularity Era This era began in November of 2019. Many relations have been improved, while others have been lowered. Finn met more mappers, such as Spongy, and Oasis. Finn also described his impulsive personality and his unhealthy internet behaviors, with many people agreeing with him. Reaching 150 Followers On November 10th, 2019, Finn reached 150 followers, a milestone he never saw coming. He became the 8th most followed mapper in the SMC, or the 6th when excluding banned mappers. For a while, he had been growing at a healthy rate, for about 1-4 followers a week, making him one of the fasted growing major mappers. At this rate, Finn is expected to hit 200 followers sometime by March or April of 2020. Tensions With Spongy and "Operation Omicron" Prank For a while, since the Hour War, which is unrecognized by Finn, the relations of Spongy and Finn had been deteriorating. Though during the night of November 10th, Finn decided to pull a prank on him. He messaged Spongy by saying "Name all of your plans and I'll name mine", and so Spongy proceeded to do so. When it was Finn's turn, he decided to say a "Plan 23", which he was pressured into saying. He said that it was a plan to kill someone and/or their family, too. Finn had stated before that Plan 23 was also known as "Operation Omicron", which was something completely different then what he had described to be Plan 23. Of course, when Spongy found out that it was a prank, he was annoyed, and Finn apologized to him. This whole event lowered their relations even more. Correction in Follower Count and Regaining 150 Followers After Finn reached 150 followers on November 10th, Spongy and all of his alts unfollowed him, dropping him to 144 followers. 10 days later, on November 20th, Finn reached 150 followers a second time, making him the first mapper to reach 150 followers twice. Finland_ball vs Spongy Follower War As of November 26th, Finn and Spongy are in a Follower war with each other. Since both of them are growing at great rates, it is uncertain who the victor will be, even though Finn is far in the lead. This event caused Spongy and all of his alternate accounts to unfollow Finn. Joining Kermu’s War Finn promised his neutrality back in August. But at 3:56 PM, Eastern Standard Time, December 12th, his neutrality was tested, after being falsely reported by who was likely Kermu. This event forced Finn to join Kermu’s War. Reformation Era This is the current era. In this era, Finn hopes to make himself better in general. Personal Life Finland_ball, or widely know by the nickname "Finn", is a pubescent male currently residing in North Carolina, United States. He is widely interested in subjects such as science and social studies, particularly weather and history/geography. Other than mapping, Finn enjoys tracking weather, coming up with fictional scenarios, playing video games, and making YouTube videos under the account "The Mapper Finn". He also has a Reddit, Discord, and Pixilart account. Finn is very patriotic to his country, state, and city. In his "Alternate Future of SC", he is a bit bias toward "Metrolina", the area of NC he lives in. In the episode, Metrolina invades near counties, helping Greenville and Charleston along the way. School At school, he is typically an average-above average student, usually getting not lower than an 80 in his grades. He has few friends that aren't online. He has overall mixed feelings about school. He is considered one of the two “smart kids” in his 4th period class. Offline When he isn't online, Finn typically has a kind and somewhat caring feeling towards his friends, while he usually doesn't talk to anyone else and keeps things to himself. He is "the quiet kid" according to the students in his Drama class. He is not very out-going and is very introverted and shy. Online, he usually seems to be the normal type of person. He does not do any activities outside of school, except piano. He does enjoy playing piano but he thinks he sucks at it. Jokes Many jokes come out of Finn. He is considered one of the five “Great Shitposters” of the SMC Discord server, along with Ontario, Mopscrub, Wisest, and Spongy. Discord Jokes Irregular Show Irregular Show is a joke created by Finn. It first appered on the SMC Discord server after Mopscrub posted a distorted image of a Regular Show episode. Finn said “Irregular Show” and then put it in captions over the image. This, in return, caused Mopscrub to laugh for over 30 minutes. Ram Ranch Ram Ranch is a song that Finn enjoys playing in Discord voice calls. He plays it to interrupt whatever is going on in the chat, and most other people dislike it. Ram Ranch consists of electric guitar in the background, making it sound more rock-ish, while the lyrics are not alined to the song, making it very in harmonic. ScratchMapping and sometimes Kokomo finds it funny when Ram Ranch is played. Mapping Series pokemonmaster090909 Finland ball Other Series Relations With Others List of Friends and Enemies Friends * SM - We talk sometimes and we both developed my minecraft server together. Great mapper and an amazing person. * Geo - epic gamer Neutral * Enjania - Eh, cool, but we don’t talk often. * Luigi - Seems very epic, but we don’t talk often. * Squill - i really know nothing about you that’s why i haven’t added you * Mop - idk he hates me * Vojvodina - he’s okay * Wisest - cool, but i still don’t trust you. Thanks for helping me keep off Gaumont Dislikes * Finland_ball - You know why you’re here! * Kokomo - no Trivia * Finn is in Middle School * He has had beer and wine once before, and immediately regretted it * He is straight * His most viewed project has around 320 views * Finn has lived through a couple of hurricanes: Matthew in 2016, Florence in 2018, Michael in 2018, all of which produced tropical storm-force winds to his area. * Finn is Centre-Leftist * Contrary to popular belief, Finn was never in the WSMA, and he was likely the largest mapper at the time to have not joined it. * Finn created the first “Mapper Wars” type project on Scratch. * He is 13 years old. Gallery Userball.png|Made by Finn himself Deet1.png|Made by Deet as TFoS Wiki badge art Deet2.png|Also made by Deet as badge art Finn_pfp.png|Made by NJ, still current Discord pfp References Category:Mappers Category:Century Mappers Category:American Mappers Category:Atheist Mappers Category:2017ers Category:Pages that are good